In The Morning Light
by BlackThunder1221
Summary: Little Fic in which Gajeel says those three little words ot Levy... T for sexual theams ;)


First Fairy Tail Fic! yay! I love GajeelxLevy! So this was litterally a dream I had the other night. I made a few notes and worte this up for 'yall! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>In The Morning Light<p>

The dawning sun peaked a ray of light in between the maroon curtains around the window at the Fairy Hills Dorms. A soft breeze ruffled the fabric peacefully and shuffled a few pieces of paper here and there in the messy room. The deep red-brown carpet was nearly completely covered with books and pieces of paper with words scribbled hastily on them in multiple languages. Stacks of books in various conditions were precariously pilled to the ceiling in some places, a lonely wooden book shelf against one wall stuffed full of bound manuscripts, the cluttered desk next to it barely had room for the lamp sitting on it, or for the amount of papers and books stacked on it took up every free inch, a small cup holding a few pens and pencils perched precariously on one of the stacks.

Directly opposite the desk and bookshelf was a queen sized bed framed in the same material as the other furniture in the room. The overstuffed pastel blue comforter had been kicked off the bed by the occupants and now lay in a heap off to one corner of the bed on the floor. Nearby were clothes that had been thrown away hastily the night before. The occupants of the bed were tangled up in the matching sheet and pillows. Their naked bodies only partly covered by the sheet, and partly by a mass of messy black hair.

A certain iron dragon slayer lay on his back spread out across the bed, taking up most of the space, snoring lightly. In a small amount of space between his left arm and leg, a comparatively much smaller body was curled up facing away from him. Her small back fitting neatly against the side of his body, as if they were two puzzle pieces made to fit together. Her head rested on the large man's bicep as a pillow, one hand closed lightly around his forearm. The two slept peacefully in the early morning light as it creped further into the room.

The dragon slayer's face crunched together as if he were displeased about something, then a brilliant, and still sleepy, red eye cracked open. Wincing from the brightness, the man raised a hand to block the light from his eyes, a soft groan escaping him. Blinking he opened the other eye and yawned. Once his eyes were open, he couldn't go back to sleep. He went to move his other arm to stretch, be realized that his companion was using it at the moment. Turning his gaze to the small body curled next to him, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He trailed his eyes over her back, following the lines of her body to where the sheet was draped just above her plump backside. Now smirking, he traced her skin with the back of a finger, from her neck to the sheet, loving the trail of goose bumps that arose following his finger.

As smoothly as possible he slowly removed his arm from under the mass of blue hair that held it in place. He turned towards the small woman, propping himself up on his elbow he caressed the skin of her back lightly sever more times. Stroking her back as she slept on, his eyes glowing like embers in the shadow his body cast over her, the emotion caught in his eyes was enhanced by the glint of sunlight caught in them. He grinded at the woman as she fidgeted under his touch, rolling over onto her stomach in her sleep and grabbing the pillow at the head of the bed.

The dragon took this opportunity as an offering for him to continue his touches, and he gladly obliged. Hooking a finger over the curve of the sheet he drew it back to the middle of her thighs, exposing her buttocks to the cool morning air, watching a hit of a shiver race up her body. His hand moved to the newly exposed skin as his fingers ghosted over her. He bent over her back as his hand continued to feel every inch of her, and placed a genital kiss between her shoulder blades. He kissed up her shoulder and buried his nose into the hair at the nape of her neck, inhaling deeply, losing himself somewhat in her scent, causing his hand to close around one of her cheeks.

He lay like that for a moment or two, content to just be there with her under him, his face in her sweet smelling hair, taking in her scent that drove him nuts every time he caught it after being away from her for a length of time. He began kissing her flesh again, working his way slowly down her shoulder, to her spine and lower to where his hand still gripped her. He gave a genital squeeze and a nip to the other cheek.

This got him a quick intake of breathe from the woman he was loving on, alerting him that she was awake. Turning back to her head, he nipped her ear once, breathing against her hair,

"'morn' Shrimp."

"Good morning Gajeel." Was the amused and slightly groggy reply from the still half asleep mage underneath him.

Gajeel grinned against her head and moved so that he was now fully on top of her supporting himself on his forearms on either side of her, moving the sheet so that it didn't separate their bodies anymore.

"Hmmmm I guess it is a good morning…" she giggled, feeling what was set against her backside as he set himself over her. Gajeel's grin widened at her tone, bumping his nose against her head.

Using his nose he moved her head to the side so he could access her neck, lightly brushing her hair away. He inspected the marks he had placed on her skin that past night, and located a spot to add one or two more. She moaned as he kissed her sore neck, immediately utilizing his tongue and teeth to add to the collection of bruises adorning her neck. He made his way down to her shoulder and found another spot to attach to that he had missed the night before. Again she moaned as his teeth grazed her skin a little harder than intended.

Once satisfied with his work Gajeel drew back with a smirk as he admired her neck.

"Baka…" she mumbled softly, a smile at her lips. "Oi. What was that Shrimp?" Gajeel responded with a raised brow, his smirk not fading.

In response Levy rolled over and cupped his face, easily pulling him into a proper kiss. He did not fight back, but quickly regained control of the action by taking her lower lip in his teeth. She responded by arching her back so that their bodies touched, wrapping one arm around his neck, hand fisting in his hair, for support. He placed one had in the middle of her back as he pushed her closer to him, effectively deepening the kiss. They stayed like this for several moments, enjoying the feel of each other's body, their respective curves of their bodies molding together, mouths moving in sync, passion burning in each other's kiss. Parting for breath, Gajeel looked down at Levy's flushed face. She was panting some, and her eyes were full of passion, lust and love.

Love.

He set her back down on the bed, his hands on either side of her face holding himself over her as they caught their breath. He gazed into her large, shining amber eyes, reading the emotions in them.

Joy, contentment, desire, want, _love_

Love.

"_Her flushed face… the way she looks at me… those eyes… the way she touches me…the way she says my name… the way she screams my name when we make love… all of that…it's all for me! After everything, everything we've been though… she loves _me._"_

He embraced her, nuzzling his nose into her sweet hair, as the understanding sparked in his mind.

Love.

She loved him.

_HIM._

He squeezed her tighter in his arms, brows pulling together as he frowned with consecration. He moved his mouth to her ear, lips caressing the shell, breath sending a shiver through her making her hold onto him a little tighter, as if he were going to say goodbye. No, it was not that, far from that. His voice was heavy with emotion, husky, yet smooth and sincere as he spoke.

"…I Love You Levy…"

"I love you too Gajeel."


End file.
